Penguin Lost
Penguin Lost is a fanfic dedicated to the fandom, as it's name suggests it features a lost penguin, it also takes place after POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Prologue ~Caspian Sea~ The penguins were called to help North Wind against Dave again, who has claimed the oil rigs of the sea, and they and the new Velociraptor''s accepted. "His reinforcements have just arrive" said Classified, "we shall break into three groups to divide their defenses, us North Wind will take the left flank, you dinosaurs can attack the front gates, penguins you can scale the back wall, we'll meet in the middle" he added, "okay scouts, find us a way down there, quiet like" Elvis orders to some of North Wind accomplices, "going through the front gate won't be easy" Kowalski remarks, "ah you have it tougher going over that wall, especially since penguins aren't arboreal" Harry commented, "you taught us well, we can handle anything" Skipper states confidently, "don't get cocky" Elvis reminds, then leaves to prepare. The penguins were sneaking through the foliage when Private suddenly hears something, "hold up, I heard something out here", he says, "an octopus" Rico asks, "I don't think so" Private states, looking and listening, "probably just a wild animal" he guessed, "come on we gottta get to that wall" Skipper orders, "stay alert guys, let's move" Kowalski orders to the squad. The North Wind gang have reached their position, Classified checks on the other squads through a comm, "Raptors, Penguins, are you in position?" he asks, "ready and waiting Mr. classified" Faragonda informs in the comm, "we're in position" Kowalski says too. "We are detecting several North Wind tanks moving in from the ridge in front of us" an octopus henchman informed it's commander, "Artillery, open fire" Classified ordered, and in seconds their tanks began firing into the fort, "form up for counterattack, lower the gate" an octopus commands, and the gate did open, "forward, forward, attack" another Octopus orders, "steady, steady, wait for my move" Elvis whispers, "copy that" Kicker replies, when the octopuses got close enough Elvis and the others leap on them, "fallow me" Eva says and springs into the air while Classified, Corporal and Short Fuse and co use jetpacks, Skipper signals they could move know and they all do, "Rico get up there" Skipper orders as Rico twirls a grappling hook he spat out up the wall, Private decides to act as patrol to the rear, but unknown to all of them a creature was stalking them. "We're all clear Private come on up" Kowalski offers, "I'll be right there" Private says, Kowalski just shrugs, however a ''Juratyrant emerges with a gun and when Private wasn't looking until it was too late got caught in an electric web and passed out, "I can't believe my luck, a penguin cadet" the dinosaur comments dragging Private with him. Back in the fort the battle was going strong, but eventually the good guys took over, "the outpost is secure" Obi-wan informs, "good job Corporal" Classified compliments to Corporal, "hey where's Private?" Ike asks noticing Private suddenly disappeared, "He was covering our flank when we scaled the wall" Kowalski answers but was beginning to think something happened, "everybody fan out, I want a perimeter sweep now" Elvis orders while Skipper decides to call him on the commlink, "Private state your location" he orders but doesn't get any answer. Private meanwhile was coming to when he heard Skipper's voice, "Private come in, are you there? can you here me?" Skipper's voice echoes again, slowly Private got up but realized he was in a cage, "Private come in, where could he be?" Skipper's voice still calls as Private attempts to break free without success, "Private can you hear me? Private?" Skipper calls once more until the tyrannosaur arrives with the comm, "you won't be needing this" he laughs as he crushes it and leaves it on the floor, "hey, what is this place? who are these creatures?" Private asks a caged Aldabra tortoise, "these are the Lourinhã Empire, they're going to release us and hunt us down for sport" the tortoise explains, "hunt us down?" Private sighed. "we have found new prey for the hunt, the penguin cadet will provide great sport" the Juratyrant says to a Kimmerosaurus, "perhaps our first penguin kill" the plesiosaur comments to a Plesiosuchus, "are you ready Zsazsa?" the plesiosaur asks the crocodilian, "he'll die upon my tooth" the Plesiosuchus Zsazsa says as their little ship began to leave. "your apprentice will out play all covers" the dinosaur comments watching the crocodilian cheer. Stay tuned for Penguin Lost, Chapter one Characters *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *The Velociraptors *the North Wind *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *Bella the Bellubrunnus *Corran the Dracopelta *Roark the Dinheirosaurus *Lourinhã Empire(main villains) *Mas the Juravenator *Dave's henchman Gallery Category:Fanfics